The Darker Side of Me
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Side-fic to Mou Hitori no Boku Yugi isn't the only one with an abusive yami... A glimpse into what Ryou goes through as Bakura's host and slave... LEMON! RAPE! BONDAGE! YAOI!


**The Darker Side of Me: Who am I?**

Me: So, remember when I said I had a story like **Mou Hitori no Boku** that was about Ryou and Bakura?

_Ryou: *says nothing*_

_Bakura: *glares*_

_Yugi:* curled into ball in corner, rocking back and forth*_

_Yami: *comforting Yugi*_

_Joey: *stuffing face with pizza*_

_Seto: * typing on laptop*_

Me: Huh…I'm guessing majority of you are either mad or scared of me now

_Marik: I'm not! I still love you!_

Me: Thank you, but no offense, you're as creepy as this story will be.

_Marik: Hey! Malik, back me up here!_

_Malik: I love you, but you can be creepy when you want to. And besides-_

Me: When you smile, small children and even grown adults run in fear of being raped or molested_._

_Marik: You say that like it's a bad thing._

_**Everyone else: IT IS A BAD THING!**_

_Bakura: The hell is wrong with you?!_

_Marik: In reality, I'm only six, even if I was in Malik 16 year old body. Do the math_

Me:…So, we have an insane, killer, psychopathic, six year old that has killed people that previously resided in a growing boy?

_Malik: Basically_

_Yami:…wow, just wow._

Me: I know right?

_Ryou: Ahem_

Me: Still mad?

_Ryou: Like you wouldn't believe_

Me: Some people like this! I got two favorites in the first couple hours!

_Ryou: That doesn't help me feel better!_

Me: It makes me feel wonderful

_Ryou: Whatever. I won't be satisfied until the is over and you start High School-_

Me: *slams hand over Ryou's mouth* Don't tell! There's a sneak preview at the end of a new story I thought of!

_Bakura: Get your hands off my tenshi!_

Me: Fine! Starting the story now!

_Disclamier: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the show. I own my story and my plots._

Me: Enjoy!

_Seto: Like they will…_

* * *

"This is what you get for messing with my Hikari! Enjoy the World of Shadows!"

A boy jumped as those words suddenly rang out, followed by a shrill scream and the unmistakable sound of a body, dripping with blood, hitting the floor. The boy felt hot tears run down his face. He knew what it meant.

Bakura was coming.

The boy shuddered and began taking off his clothes, revealing very pale skin. They boy's name was Ryou Bakura. He had a slight british accent and long white hair that fell over his shoulders and went down mid-back. He had soft, doe brown eyes, which now, were tired and afraid.

Ryou shook in his soul room in the Ring. He felt a slight chill from the cold breeze of the Ring, his skin beginning to form goose bumps. Ryou rubbed his arms to warm himself. One would think that he should just put his clothes on, but Ryou knew better. Bakura was rough, loving to hear Ryou scream in pain. Ryou found that Bakura liked to have him ready for what was to come, which was Bakura raping him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't escape from the man.

Ryou was glad though that he wasn't the only one going through this. His friend Yugi had a sense that Ryou was going thourgh something that was quite the same as Yugi, except the bruises on Yugi showed; Ryou was able to conceal his pretty easily. After many confrontation and lies, Yugi had finally admitted what he knew all along: he had an abusive spirit residing in his necklace, just like Ryou. Both boys decided to keep it a secret, but confided in each other. Yugi had had enough one day, and Ryou had seen how broken Yugi looked, and decided to help. Yugi had asked the best way to go about it, and Ryou told him to lay there and do whatever the yami wanted him to do. Yugi did what was suggested, and Ryuo noticed that Yugi didn't look as broken and scared as before.

* * *

Ryou was pulled out of his thoughts as the door was slammed open. He looked up into the eyes of Bakura. Bakura was a couple inches taller than Ryou, with white hair as well, although it was wilder. Bakura was a meaner copy of Ryou ho was crude, blunt, and a downright killer. Yet, Ryou could never resist him. He could never be free, never escape.

Bakura walked up to Ryou and kneeled in front of him. Ryou just stared at him, knowing not to speak unless Bakura spoke to him.

"Well, well, well. My little whore is all ready to go. Did you bare yourself for what's to come?"

Ryou would have said something, but knew that Bakura always called him a derogative term, and Ryou would have to agree or Bakura would take him blinding hard and fast, sometimes making him pass out from the pain alone. Bakura always put Ryou down, but Ryou could never find it in him to speak against Bakura; if he did, he would get slapped. Unfortunately, Bakura took his hesitance as disobedience, and smacked Ryou hard in the face. Ryou jerked back and hit the wall.

"Ryou, when I talk to you, I expect replies! Now, did you, or did you not, bare yourself to me knowing that I was going to fuck you bloody raw?"

"Y-Yes Bakura," Ryou whimpered. Bakura grinned maliciously and yanked Ryou by his hair, jerking him towards Bakura's face. Bakura grasped his chin before smashing his lips against Ryou's, forcing the boy's mouth open and shoving in his tongue. Ryou whimpered, but it got swallowed by Bakura, who grabbed Ryou's face with both hands. Even though it was routine, Ryou was never quite comfortable with Bakura yet, but then again, who would be?

Bakura sucked Ryou's bottom lip into him mouth and bit down harshly, moaning at the taste of blood. He lapped at the blood before shoving his tongue back into his prey's mouth. Ryou lay still, occasionally participating to please Bakura.

Bakura pulled away a minute later and panted for breath. He took one look at Ryou and was immediately aroused. Ryou's eyes still held the fear that was there every time Bakura was around. His lips were extremely swollen and were still bleeding. Blood dripped down the pale chin and onto the smooth chest. Ryou was still pretty red, flushed and panting, squirming a little as his position wasn't good for much movement.

Bakura stood up and unzipped his pants. "Alright Ryou, on your knees. You know the drill." Bakura pulled his erection out of his pants as Ryou crawled towards him and got on his knees. "Do it just like I like it, or you will be punished for it!"

Ryou whimpered, but opened his mouth, taking Bakura's length into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the organ in place. Bakura groaned and roughly gripped Ryou's hair. "That's right Ryou. Just like that. Feels so fucking good," Bakura groaned again. Ryou took Bakura deeper into his mouth and stroked what he couldn't seem to fit in his mouth. He kept a steady rhythm, stroking in time with his sucking. Bakura moaned loudly and threw his head back, licking his lips. "Yes, Ry, Yess…" Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him towards the bed, sitting down after making sure Ryou was still doing his task. He began thrusting his hips into Ryou's mouth, wanting to get closer to his release. Ryou sucked a little harder and stroked faster, wanting to bring Bakura over the edge and be done with it. He nipped and licked at the organ as it slid in and out of his mouth. Bakura liked it when Ryou switched up, and Ryou wanted to please him to avoid more pain if he didn't.

Bakura felt his end coming, but decided to keep quiet about it. All too soon, Bakura felt his release upon him. Gripping Ryou's snowy white hair harshly as he released the hot pressure into Ryou's mouth. Ryou nearly choked as he was caught off guard. Bakura didn't move. "Don't make me have to tell you you're duties. You know what you have to do slut," Bakura growled. Ryou sighed through his nose but swallowed Bakura's essence.

Bakura pulled out, although he was still hard. "That's right," he laughed. He leaned down and sucked on Ryou' nipple, moving to the other when he was satisfied. He bit down on the junction between Ryou's neck and shoulder, adding another mark to the numerous ones that already littered Ryou's neck and chest.

He pushed Ryou down to the floor and got behind him, placing a stinging slap on Ryou's bottom, which was beginning to turn red. "Now Ryou, are you a dirty slut?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?

"Yes B-Bakura, Yami no Boku…"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, my yami."

"Are you a dirty whore?"

"…Yes, I'm your dirty whore."

"Do you get off on pain? You like me being rough, making you bleed, don't you?"

"Yes Bakura. I know that my pain is your pleasure."

"Very good. I might just help you a little because of your obedience."

Bakura stripped the rest of his clothes and went to a dresser, searching for something. He pulled out a greasy jar of lube before getting behind Ryou. "Now Ryou, I'm going to lessen your pain for once. Of course, it'll still hurt." Bakura dipped four of his fingers in the lube and roughly pushed two into Ryou's entrance. Ryou screamed as pain exploded in his rear. Bakura didn't seem to notice, or care, as he slid another finger inside of him, roughly stretching Ryou. Ryou screamed again and began to cry. "Ryou, you should really feel grateful. You know I love how tight you are. You'll still be tight, but not as much as I had hoped." He shoved the fourth and final finger into Ryou and moved all four in a scissoring motion. Ryou gave up on screaming; not like it would do him any good.

Bakura pumped his fingers in and out before removing them. "Ready Ryou?"

Ryou didn't answer. Even if he wasn't ready, Bakura would do what he pleased regardless.

Bakura shrugged and gave a sharp thrust into Ryou. Said boy screamed as more tears fell from his eyes. Bakura didn't pause for one second and began a frantic pace, slamming into Ryou's tiny body. Even though this had happened many times, Ryou still screamed in pain whenever he was thrust into. It hurt like hell. When Bakura went it harder, Ryou knew that his insides were being torn open, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Bakura could feel his end coming, but ignored it and kept pounding into Ryou. He leant forward on the boy and stuck his tongue into his ear. Ryou whimpered a little before another scream ripped through him. Behind him, Bakura smirked as he watched tears and leftover blood drip down Ryou's face. He gave one last grunt as Ryou silently released, unintentionally clenching on Bakura. Bakura groaned loudly and released his hot pressure into Ryou. The boy cried even harder as hot liquid flowed over the fresh cuts he had. Bakura didn't pull out. "I'm not done yet," he whispered evilly. Ryou knew he wasn't done. The only time he knew when his yami was completely done was when he passed out on top on Ryou's battered body. Bakura flipped Ryou so that he was on his back and pulled out. Ryou could only scream again and his yami began his frantic pace over again.

* * *

Ryou had met Yugi for lunch one day. Yugi seemed a little happier, which confused Ryou. Ryou grimaced as he sat down in the chair. Yugi noticed and smiled sadly. "Your yami has been a little…rough, lately?" Ryou nodded a little. "I don't know why he's being this way. He's…'punished' more and more people each day and has been especially rough with me for some reason. I can't explain it, but he doesn't rest until I've basically passed out from pain." Ryou sighed and looked out a window before turning to Yugi again. "How's life been with your yami?" Yugi smiled. "Well, Yami for some reason hasn't been so rough lately, and we've reached an agreement. He actually _talks_ to me now! He's been really passionate and he's opened up a little." Yugi sighed dreamily. Ryou couldn't stop the quick flash of jealousy that went through him. He wanted _his yami_ to be like that so Ryou wouldn't have to make up excuses on how he got the bruises he had. Nevertheless, Ryou smiled. "That's great Yugi. I just wish that Bakura would be like that so I would have a need to hide my scars…" Yugi took note of the many scars that littered Ryou's arms and neck. Ryou noticed the stared and hid his arms. "They don't bother me Yugi, really. I can deal with him." He watched Yugi nod slowly. Ryou sighed. "I know how I must sound Yugi, but I can't escape. My yami isn't like your yami. I don't think he'll ever open up and stop hurting me…"

Ryou felt and hand over his and looked into Yugi's lagre eyes. " If I could do something, I would."

"I know you would Yugi, but it's out of your hands."

Ryou got quiet before asking," Yugi, who am i?"

Yugi's head snapped up, the chip he was about to eat falling from his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, who am I? Am I the sweet, innocent person everyone sees? Or the killer that Bakura makes me out to be? Does my darker half make me something that I'm not, or is he the darkness that I've always had?"

Yugi didn't answer, and Ryou knew why. What could he say? Ryou and Yugi were two people who had to suffer abuse from other sides of themselves. They couldn't escape, and they never would, even if new emotions blossom. But, those were thoughts for another time. Ryou changed the subject and he continued his lunch with Yugi.

* * *

Ryou felt the familiar tug, signaling that Bakura wanted him. He stiffened. Didn't Bakura have enough with the rounds he went before he arrived? Ryou sighed and pushed his pate away. "Yugi, I don't mean to cut this short, but Bakura-"

"It's okay," Yugi interrupted. "Yami is calling me. He wants to 'let out some frustration'." Yugi pushed his plate away and put some money on the table. Both boys stood, but Yugi put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Someday, I hope they change. Both of them." Ryou could only nod amd make the walk back to his apartment.

* * *

Ryou fell back as another slap was delivered. Bakura pulled back his hand and shook it out. "How dare you claim to not know who you are."

"Bakura I-"

_SMACK!_

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Bakura please! I-"

"Shut up!" _SMACK!_

Another slap sounded through the soul room. Ryou gasped as his head jerked back. Bakura tore Ryou's clothes off and straddled him waist. "I'm going to teach you who you belong to."

"But Bakura, I belong to you! You're my other half!"

"What are you?"

"Your dirty whore. I'm your slut."

Bakura unzipped his pants and roughly thrust into Ryou. "I know I am. It turns me on when you say it."

Ryou screamed as his yami 'taught' him just who he belonged to.

* * *

_Cast: *Looks at me in shock and horror*_

Me: Before something is said, know that I am tired and this idea was bugging me forever.

_Ryou: I can't believe you!_

_Yugi: W-Why would you do this?_

Me: Don't know, but there may be a…um…sequel? To both?

_Yugi and Ryou: NO!_

Me: Too bad! Anyways, here's a preview from a story I have in progress, which I'm going t call: High School Destinies. Here it is!

**Zia stood in the middle of the room and began to play a slow, steady melody, her eyes closing. As she played, a circle appeared around her. Not only that, but strange torches alight with blue-ish purple, ones with long shafts and gold in color, began to appear on either side of her. The circle wasn't like the usual summoning circles; it was rather large and the inside was a bright red. Mahado's eyes widened and he took a step back. Not knowing what was going on, Heba also took hesitant steps back. Mana jumped back as well, having a good idea on where this was going.**

**Zia didn't notice anything as she continued to play, the melody was still steady, but picked up pace a little. Two monsters, Kuriboh and Harpy Lady, appeared in front of the torches. As quickly as they appeared, they were gone. The flames of the torches spewed upwards and began to twist around each other before rushing back towards the ground. Zia stopped playing and opened her eyes.**

**Standing in a column of smoke, was Magician of Black Chaos. His eyes were closed, but they opened and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Zia. Black Chaos approached her and bowed down. "Master," he spoke. "Why have you summoned me?"**

**Zia opened her mouth to reply, but something made the wall behind her blast open. Whirling around, a dragon made of black gems, with two ruby ones for eyes, glared at her. This was Black Diamond Dragon*. On top of him, a cloaked man stood with a sword in his hand. "Black Diamond Dragon, attack!" The dragon opened its mouth and let loose black flames. Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid getting burned. Zia looked at the Magician and stood up. "Magician of Black Chaos," she said. "I ask of you to help slay this beast." Black Chaos stood up. "Now, attack with Chaos Magic Attack!"**

Me: That's all! Review please! And now, I must run from two cute, yet dangerous when angry hikaris! *runs from Yugi and Ryou*


End file.
